


Rare Sunshine

by QuickSilverFox3



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), M/M, Nanny Crowley (Good Omens), Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 00:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickSilverFox3/pseuds/QuickSilverFox3
Summary: Nanny Ashtoreth is enjoying the sun in the park with Warlock, leaving Crowley free to think...





	Rare Sunshine

Two girls wobbled to a halt, staring at the pram, voices loud with rare sun coupled with strong cider.

“We’re fine dears,” Nanny said.

It would be too easy, to twist their guilt into something darker, to corrupt the Antichrist so Aziraphale’s influence held no sway. Humans were so easy to tempt, far harder to redeem, something that seemed to have slipped past Aziraphale. Unless…

He trusted Crowley and their arrangement. Warmth bloomed in his chest, serpentine muscles longing to squirm.

It was something for the dark purples of evening, where he could coil around his angel, content and trusted.


End file.
